emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03125
}} is the 3,127th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 4 March, 2002. Plot Part 1 Ashley and Bernice are pushing the pram in the graveyard. They talk about Ashley getting back to work. In the Vets surgery Paddy and Emily are still trying to find a home for Tootsie the homeless dog. Emily decides to put a notice up in the shop. At Wishing Well Cottage, Zak thanks Sam for cooking last night. Zak talks about wanting Peg to leave. Belle is playing. Peg comes downstairs with a hangover. In the kitchen at Home Farm Cynthia makes Brian a cup of tea. They laugh about the Tate's wealth in comparison to theirs. Jack enters and the conversation dries up. Paddy is rushing about in the vet surgery. Edna enters and asks about Tootsie. He tells her that the woman who was looking after the animal is unable to have her back. Paddy asks if Edna knows anyone who would want the dog. Edna leaves. In the Hopes shop Marlon and Tricia argue about toilet paper. Zak buys some sweets from Emily. Outside the shop Zak asks Marlon if he would look after Peg for the payment from Chris Tate, Marlon thinks about the offer and goes to ask Tricia. Cynthia sees Emily writing the notice about the dog. She thinks she will go and have a look. Edna tells Cynthia she is not an appropriate owner for the dog. In the B&B Rodney fuses over the baby. Rodney talks to Bernice about how she is missing her job and advises her to talk to Ashley about it. In the Woolpack Seth talks about racing tip with Peg. Marlon tells Tricia about Zak's offer. Zak enters and tells Peg she is moving. Peg refuses to move. Part 2 At the Dingles Zak is packing Peg's belonging. Peg is still not happy about the move. Zak again argues with Peg and tells her he hates her. In Woodbine Cottage Edna shows Ashley the minutes from the meeting and tells him of her concerns for Tricia's ideas. Seth has called at the Dingles. Peg and Zak are still arguing. Seth tells them to calm down. In the Woods Jack and Brain are at work. Brain invites Jack for a pint in the Woolpack later this evening. In the Woolpack Ashley tips Tricia who is still angry with Marlon. Bernice tells Ashley about her desire to return to work. They talk about childcare. Ashley tells her he just wants her to be happy. In the Dingles Seth, Cain, Zak and Peg are having a drink. Seth is trying to solve their differences. Cain tells Seth about Zak's accusation about Peg being a murderer. Peg decides to tell them the truth. Outside the factory Lisa and Sam have finished work. Sam is happy to have his pot off his arm. In the Dingles, Peg is telling Zak, Cain and Seth the story of Zak's father's death. Lisa, Sam, Tricia and Marlon arrive. Katie is putting the rubbish out at Connelton View, Andy is also outside they chat about their fathers. Jack arrives home with Victoria and tells them that he and Brian are going for a pint later. Paddy and Emily are out walking Tootsie, Edna comes out of the Village Hall. Victoria runs over to see the dog. She asks Jack if she can have the dog. Peg is still telling the story of Zak's fathers death and how she got rid of the body. Zak is fuming and orders Peg out. Marlon encourages Peg to go with him. Tricia is objecting. Lisa is trying to calm Zak down. The rest of the Dingles think Peg was telling a story. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Former featured episodes